Crying Over You
by Shaman Wolf
Summary: Zeo's lover has died, and he's even more messed up than before. He runs away from the dojo after a yelling session via Lee, climbs a tree in the park, and, lo and behold, who's there? Shonen ai fluff, odd pairing


SW: WARNING! PURE FLUFF!! AND I MEAN PURE FLUFF!! That said, onto the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. That's that. Don't sue me. You won't get anything out of it.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi/shonen ai, fluff, you get the deal  
  
There he was. I could see him, holding his arms out to me and smiling, that sweet, beautiful smile that could make me go weak in the knees. I could almost touch him...so close...almost there. There was his face, his hair, his mere essence. My arms stretched as far as they would go, and my fingertips were only a few centimeters away from his. Suddenly, darkness engulfed him, and he disappeared, still smiling, with his arms stretched out toward me, and that awful feeling of being alone came back. It threatened to overtake me, and I fell to my knees, screaming for it to leave me alone, until someone began shaking me, and to me it sounded like they were mocking me.  
  
"Zeo!!" it laughed. "Zeo, wake up!!"  
*~*~*~*  
"Zeo!!! Wake up!!" Rei shouted, shaking the young man violently. "Zeo, don't do this! Come on and WAKE UP!!!" The sea-green haired boy shot up and collapsed into Rei's arms, sobbing loudly.  
  
"Why?!" he shouted. "Why why why why why?!" Rei did his best to comfort the cyborg, but to no avail. Zeo went right on screaming, until Lee came storming into the room.  
  
"SHUT UP!" he shouted. "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" The room went deadly silent, only broken by Zeo's shuddering breaths. Lee stood breathing heavily, pupils slit to small lines, and they could see Michael and Kevin peeking cautiously into the room behind him. "I can understand you're upset, Zeo, but it's been six months since the plane crash. You need to get over it." Zeo stared at Lee, then his feet, before he sniffed again.  
  
"He was the only one who ever noticed me, without me doing something stupid or appearing right in front of him. My dad created me to ease his pain, but in the process created my own, and tried to make me take the Blade Breakers bit-beasts. He saw who I really was, and was one of the only people to ever truly accept me. He was the only one who ever really lo-o-oo- ved m-m-meeeeee!!" Zeo babbled out before he started sobbing again. Rei gave Lee a 'now-look-what-you-did-you-idiot!' look and rocked the long- haired teen in his arms.  
  
"Zeo, it's okay. It's okay." He said soothingly.  
  
"NO IT'S NOT! HE'S GONE! HE'S NOT COMING BACK!" Zeo screamed angrily before jumping up and storming past the others. Kevin stared after him, hugging his baboon plushie tightly. (AN: Baboon plushie? I really have gone nuts!)  
  
"Does he scare you?" he asked Michael. The burgundy haired teen nodded.  
  
"Yep."  
~~~~Zeo's POV~~~~~  
  
After running through the park like a maniac, I finally swung myself up into a tree and sat there, curled into a ball.  
  
"Did you hate me so much that you prayed for this to happen?" I sobbed. "Was I so horrible to you that you couldn't stand me anymore?"  
  
"Of course not, silly Zeo! I would never even think that. You're so much more then perfect to me." A pair of strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me to a warm body, as someone nuzzled my hair.  
  
"You're one of my stupid hallucinations." I muttered, not bothering to turn.  
  
"Look at me, Zeo-Zeo." (AN: first a baboon plushie, now a pet name. What'll I do next? Zeo: Uh, kill me? Turn into Kai? Eat your Driger blade? SW: CRAM IT!)  
  
"If I look at you, no one will be there, because you're a hallucination that I make to fool myself into thinking that my lover isn't dead." I muttered, tears spilling from my closed eyes.  
  
"I'm not. And you know damn well that I'll prove it, too." Something pulled my face around and my lips met with a pair of warm, soft ones, ones that I knew all too well. My eyes opened, and met with a pair of warm, chocolate depths. My eyes went wide, and the other broke apart.  
  
"I'm home, Z. Don't cry anymore." I couldn't help it, tears started pouring down my face, and I subconsciously raised my hand and slapped the other boy.  
  
"I guess I deserved that one." The light-blue haired teen said, reaching up to touch his reddened and burning cheek.  
  
"Don't you ever leave me again, you bastard." I whispered, resting my head on his chest. Something wet fell onto my nose, and I looked up to see tears pouring from his eyes.  
  
"W-what's wrong?" No answer.  
  
"I'm sorry I slapped you. I just kind of did it without thinking." By now, I was crying too.  
  
"I told you not to cry anymore." He sobbed, resting his face in my hair.  
  
"And I'm telling you to stop crying. It doesn't suit you." I whispered, pulling his face down and capturing his lips in a gentle kiss.  
  
"You must hate me for making you worry." He murmured softly when we pulled apart, tears now reduced to gently rolling down his face.  
  
"Nothing you ever do could make me hate you, idiot. And don't listen to me when I say otherwise, 'cause I'm just being an idiotic bastard, and don't try and tell me I'm wrong."  
  
"Okay, then, I won't tell you." He said, giving me a weak smile. I rolled my eyes, and sat up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I love you, Zeo-Zeo."  
  
"I love you too, Hitoshi."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
SW: PURE FLUFF!! He heh, not the pairing you expected, huh? I'm already obsessed with this pairing. I only thought it up because of another story I have, and I was sitting there going 'Now who can I put Zeo with, and I need someone for Hitoshi too' and then I was like 'Oh! I can just put them together. That was smart of me!'  
  
Hitoshi: 'kay then.  
  
SW: Oh, shut up!  
  
Zeo: Does someone need anger management classes?  
  
SW: o_O NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I WON'T GO!! THEY MAKE ME TALK ABOUT HOW I FEEL!! IT'S EVIL THERE!!! AHHHHH!!!  
  
Hitoshi: That's the insane asylum, remember? We had to go there yesterday.  
  
SW: Oh, yeah!  
  
Zeo: Um, yeah, okay. R&R please!  
  
SW: Yeah, R n' R pease! 


End file.
